wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thisniss
Talk Archives ---- = Talk To Me= Picture No problem about the pic...it was a "gift" from another admin.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:42, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Please help me Since i cant get my story up to your standards, may you please help? I took your advice last time and I'm not sure why you deleted my story this time and im dissapointed and sad :(. please dont be mean and say you wont help me or i will cry. Valentine quick-talk Very nice. Just an FYI, make sure you protect all tags. They effect many pages, and admins are the only ones who use them so we can't afford to have the kids "playing" with them. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:56, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Technically we aren't supposed to, but right now, there aren't that many admins, and many, many more vandals, so we protect until the ratio is in our favor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not following...is there more than one line in the "val" tag? I thought it was fine the way it was.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:48, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I figured out what happened...I was responding to someone's note to me, and when I pressed "edit" on their page to reply, it went to the template. Thanks for catching that. I would probably never noticed. BTW I removed the section on the template so I don't do it anymore.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::I removed that section on the val template because when the "edit" is clicked, it doesn't open the user's page, it opens the template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::::It's not that big a deal, just type in the "hello" tag, your signature, a section that says something about Valentines/Day, whatever, the "val" tag and then another signature.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:56, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Emo war I already pwn'd it, am about to warn the child. This time, let the kid answer first before running over to protect him from big, bad WTEDDB...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:49, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Was that one's feelings hurt any more than this one's? (Make sure you check the whole history on the talk page) We cannot know how people truly feel about anything (despite what they say). All we can do is try to be as fair as we can, and not let their words get to us. A wise person once said, we "shouldn't take it personally".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, pooh, I am really dense (go ask User:Esteban Colberto, and then check out the talk page for Aqua Teen Hunger Force to see exactly how dense I am...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:38, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Vanity Tags We have things called "quick talk" templates, which say everything we want to say about bad posters. Check them out, change as needed, add more.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:43, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :If a person comes on and the first thing they do is some form of vandalism, usually, what I will do, is give them their warning, but nothing else. I don't want to give them any ideas. I always give them a chance to shape up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:08, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I bet you were dying to say: "more cohesion in the overall 'narrative'." lol.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Not making fun, that's just my way of saying, "I saw what you did"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:27, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Peer Review, Feature Noms, etc. ::And, as always, your replies make a lot of sense. My desire here is to get them reading some of the better pages, especially as it seems like several of the newer pieces on the Peer Review page are tending toward the random (at least imo). Which is also why what you say about having "It-Getters" reviewing makes good sense. I am also really frustrated that people haven't seemed to be voting for the last few rounds. What's that about??? Real Americans, indeed. --thisniss 20:26, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, voting doesn't seem to be very popular (maybe having so many Canadians is a good thing?) and why I wanted to create more ways for non-admins to get on the front page, and fewer ways for admins (since we have access to everything anyways). As far as "reading" goes: I am with Stephen on this one. "Reading" is all well and good, but until they understand what they are reading, and what to look for on a page (Common Mistakes Beginners Make) all that "reading" might be a waste of time. The problem some new people have might is the inability to translate the jokes they laugh about during The Colbert Report into understanding what makes the jokes funny. And why there is so much randomness. Making sausage and laws and all that, perhaps. :::There are a few new people showing promise, and given a few days/weeks, they too will become it-getters: User:Bi, User:GlennBecksATool, User:ColbertNationEditor, User:Demonseed. :::FYI: all the games are just ways for people to practice formatting, and maybe if they have fun, they will recommend the page to friends (email groups, etc.)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:48, 3 February 2007 (UTC)